femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Catherine Foster (Secrets of a Psychopath)
Catherine Foster (Kari Wuhrer) was the villainess of the 2015 film Secrets of a Psychopath. History Catherine was the sister of Henry Foster, with the siblings being revealed as deranged serial killers. Henry would lure women to his and Catherine's house (a home from their childhood) via dating websites before killing them with Catherine's help. The film's opening showed Henry and Catherine killing their latest victim, Grace Borden, dressing as and acting like children as they wrapped Grace in plastic wrap while singing "Ring Around The Rosie", suffocating her to death. Prior to Grace's murder, Catherine blasted Henry for romancing Grace, claiming she was "more of the same" and insulting Henry's impotence scaring him away from Grace's sexual advances. Afterwards, Catherine dismissed Henry when he revealed his dissatisfaction of never maintaining a relationship and of not knowing the cause of his impotence; dismissals Henry initially believed to be out of jealousy. This was later proven truthful, as shown through a flashback of Catherine sneaking up on Henry in bed and kissing, telling a wary Henry that she was the only woman he was capable of being intimate with. The flashback also revealed that the incestuous relationship had also resulted in Catherine having two children. Events After killing Helen, a woman who invited him to her place after meeting him at a movie theater, Henry kidnapped her roommate Georgette and forced her at knifepoint to return to his and Catherine's house, eventually keeping her handcuffed to a bed after she attempted to escape. Afterwards, Grace's father arrived at the house wanting to see his daughter, having learned that she and Henry were preparing to get married before he and Catherine killed her. Catherine attempted to claim Grace had never come to their house, only for Mr. Borden to catch on to her strange behavior and reveal his intentions to go to the police. With that, Catherine allowed Mr. Borden inside and went to get Henry to talk to him, with Mr. Borden discovering the scrapbook filled with photos of Henry and Catherine's victims. At that moment, Henry and Catherine apeared in their child persona from earlier, singing "London Bridge Is Falling Down" as Henry slit Mr. Borden's throat with a pocketknife, killing him as he and Catherine giggled. Catherine was later shown feeding Georgette, boasting to her that Henry would eventually kill her like he did the others when he was unable to have sex with her and ignoring her pleas to help her. Catherine was eventually convinced by Georgette to uncuff her from the bed to eat, but left her locked in the bedroom after Georgette told her that she and Henry were sick. In the movie's climax, the evil Catherine encouraged Henry to kill Georgette so they could be together, rejecting his belief that Georgette could help him with his problems and arming him with his pocketknife. While reluctant, Henry attempted to kill Georgette, only for her to instead flee her bedroom and evade Herny and Catherine's clutches. As Georgette hid in the attic, Henry came across pictures of his and Catherine's children, leading him to remember what had happened to them: they had drowned to death in a kiddie pool while Henry and Catherine weren't watching him, as Henry had been brought into the house by Catherine out of a desire to have sex; an accident Catherine callously blamed on Henry. Death As Georgette came across the two dolls Catherine and Henry's children were shown playing with in flashbacks, Catherine came up to the attic in her child persona, revealing that she believed the dolls to be her and Henry's childre and her intention to kill Georgette. Georgette fled from Catherine and ran to the kitchen, with Catherine following her and brandishing a knife at Georgette. Georgette denied Catherine's claims that she was trying to take Henry from her, only for the villainess to state that Henry wanted her and that she was going to kill anyone who got between them. But before Catherine could attack Georgette, Henry attacked Catherine from behind and strangled her to death, blasting her for not caring about their children and rejecting her pleas that their deaths were accidents. Trivia *Kari Wuhrer appeared as Kate McGrath in the 1999 thriller Kate's Addiction. *Kari Wuhrer also appeared on CSI: Miami as the evil Janet Sterling. Gallery Catherine Foster2.png Catherine Foster seductive.png Catherine Foster seducing Henry.png|Catherine seducing Henry Catherine Foster Henry murder.png|Catherine with Henry as they kill Grace Borden Catherine Foster knife.png|Catherine wielding a knife at Georgette Catherine Foster death.png|Catherine after being strangled by Henry Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Delusional Category:Incest Category:Jealous Category:Killed By Lover Category:Killed By Relative Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Suffocation Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Wig Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Strangled